


爆切pwp合集

by Redbluelight



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbluelight/pseuds/Redbluelight
Summary: 双性有，abo有





	爆切pwp合集

**Author's Note:**

> 双性有，abo有

爆豪总是起得比切岛早许多，他的作息很规律，就算闹钟没有响也能准时起床。切岛颇有微词，他有些不满于每天早上起来看不到爆豪的睡脸——年轻的omega拥有着成熟甜美的身体，无时无刻不在需要他的alpha。爆豪反驳道这就是免费早餐的代价。食物和性，切岛不可在早上两者兼得。  
今天则不同，爆豪只比切岛早醒过来几分钟。他刚刚执行完长达一个星期的任务，职业英雄的责任很重，昨晚回到家时，爆豪倒头就睡，留下无奈的切岛。

精心准备的晚餐被忽略了，切岛只好一个人吃，顺便还冷藏了一些，这可是他练习了许久才做得像样的菜品，他还是想让爆豪尝尝——这些爆豪并不知道，他正撑着脑袋看着自己的恋人，塌下来的头发让切岛看起来显得柔和许多，年轻健康的皮肤十分光滑，嘴唇微微张开，露出来三角状的牙齿。

不管发生什么，经历什么，切岛永远是一副充满自信与干劲的脸庞。在那紧闭的眼睑下，使爆豪沉迷的眼睛正在休息。爆豪闻着对方那淡淡的omega气味，这比任何东西更能激起他的欲望。

当切岛醒过来的时候，金发的alpha便急不可耐地凑了过来，亲吻他干涩的嘴角。切岛有些困惑，他抬起手想去碰自己alpha的肩膀，却被误以为想起身而被爆豪按了回去。

“今天可以偷懒一会。”爆豪说着，身体滑进了被子里。切岛觉得他像伊甸园里那条坏毒蛇，满脸的不怀好意。那看着刺手的脑袋滑到切岛的胯下，光也跟着漏进来，模糊地照着切岛软趴趴的性器。

“啊……”切岛沙哑着嗓子叫出来，他的脑子还不是很清醒——就算对方现在正含着他的阴茎舔弄，他也没有完全醒过来，就好像还在梦里一样，他躺在平静湖面上的小舟里，身体不由自主地开始摇晃。

“爆豪……”切岛叫着爆豪，他把手伸进被子里，摸到了爆豪的头发，眼睛盯着白色的天花板，他受不了地道，“够了……唔……”

他不是很喜欢爆豪帮他做这种事，所以他摸着爆豪的耳朵和额头，想让他出来。

过了一会，爆豪才从被子里钻出来，他的唇上泛着水光。

“我要吻你。”他一边说，一边掀开了被子，露出了切岛赤裸的身体——天太热了，他们只习惯穿着内裤睡觉，而切岛的内裤早被脱下来了。切岛扯着被子的一角盖住自己勃起的阴茎，小腹微微起伏。

“不要，”切岛笑了，“都是那味道。”

“这可是你的。”

“我讨厌那味道，”切岛耸耸肩，“除非你去刷牙。”

“没得商量。”爆豪低头去吻切岛的嘴唇。

切岛想躲，却被爆豪按住了肩膀咬下去。

“我怎么尝到了辣味。”切岛说，“你不会去吃了辣椒才来给我……”

爆豪挑挑眉。

“我开玩笑。”切岛咧开嘴笑了，爆豪不爽地捏着他的脸，另一只手沿着切岛的腰际线来回摸。

切岛感到了烫，他低头看着爆豪抚摸着他肉体的手掌，在切岛眼里，爆豪是朝阳，充满了蓬勃的精力，他身上每一块年轻饱满的肌肉，都让他忍不住去亲吻和抚摸，所以当爆豪用那只手摸他的时候，切岛就快忍不住呻吟了。

他的身体很敏感，发情期快到了，又加上和自己的alpha分开太久，他身体对爆豪的渴求让他自己都惊讶。

爆豪掰开切岛的双腿，手指摸着切岛的肛门，对方已经出了不少水，手指已经可以顺利插入。

他们都急不可耐，等待不了太久，爆豪抬起身压在切岛身上，他享受这种使对方臣服的视角，尤其是能看到切岛为他意乱情迷。他扶着自己的阴茎，在切岛的屁股那里蹭了几下，阴茎顶部在后穴处微微凹陷下去，切岛安静地一动不动。爆豪深呼吸，强忍住插入的冲动，从枕头下拿出来一个避孕套戴上，这才缓缓摆动自己的腰，把阴茎塞进了omega柔软湿润的后穴。

虽然足够湿，但突然被打开插入还是让切岛忍不住呻吟了一声。爆豪听着他柔软的，细微的喊叫，摸着切岛的腰继续把自己的阴茎送进去。他们的身体非常契合，好像切岛天生就该是爆豪的omega，天生就该给他操一样。

切岛的脸上没有了多少痛苦，爆豪带给他的胀痛感开始化为游丝一样的快感，他感觉自己出水出得更厉害了，近似于发情期的omega后穴的味道蔓延开来。切岛脸红透了，他一直觉得这个味道显得他非常淫荡。

爆豪亲吻他光洁饱满的额头，切岛做爱时身上会有一层薄汗，显得他的皮肤亮晶晶的。柔软和湿润，若是以前，爆豪觉得这两个词跟切岛完全没有任何关系，可是自从他操过他后，他的看法就改变了。

他一寸寸地进入自己的omega，阴茎顶端顶着切岛窄小的子宫口，那是另一个新世界，爆豪稍稍拔出一截，又猛地插进去，让半个龟头卡在了子宫口那里。

切岛急促地喘息了好几声，圈着爆豪的小腿有种抽筋的感觉，“不要……”他不知道该怎么说了，“我会好奇怪……”

爆豪温柔地亲吻着他，从下巴到前胸，不断温存。切岛紧紧搂着对方，感受着爆豪欲望的冲击，他被爆豪操得舒服极了，他感觉体内有什么东西正在发痒，可是爆豪一遍一遍地磨着那里，让他快要忍不住流眼泪了。

“啊！啊……呜！”

爆豪对上切岛的眼睛，那双眼睛里满满都是他，切岛只看着他，他在他身下臣服，连带整颗心脏。他觉得时光回到了高中的时候，过去了这么多年，切岛从未变过。

爆豪低声道:“我爱你。”

肠道里的那根阴茎坏心眼极了，一边插进来还要插得更深，他的主人也坏心眼，竟然在做爱的时候表白。

切岛切岛紧紧搂住爆豪，手指摸到了爆豪侧颈上的标记，他是属于他的alpha，他们属于彼此。

“我也爱你。”

他们进行了一个缠绵的深吻，爆豪狠狠捏着切岛的屁股，红肿的肛门被他拉得更开，他耀武扬威地把阴茎埋入。他们拥抱着对方，用亲吻来表达爱意，用抚摸来表示欲望，喘息声在房间里越变越大，切岛的胸口急促地起伏。在他们同时高潮的时候，切岛忍不住尖叫了一声，他浑身发软，双腿已经夹不住爆豪了，而爆豪死死抵在压在他身上，阴茎隔着安全套堵住了子宫口，可当他因为射精而低声吼叫的时候，却给了切岛一种爆豪的精液全射进了他子宫里的错觉。

 

——END——


End file.
